An agricultural disc blade is a thin circular metal disc having a knife edge for use on conventional coulter, trash and furrow opening tools for forming a trench or furrow. In operation, at least one disc blade is connected to an axial member of an axially powered agricultural tool and rolled through the soil to form a trench or furrow. It will be appreciated that as the disc blade rolls through the soil the disc blade encounters a wide variety of abrasive materials such as high silica soil, rocks, debris and the like, all of which promote wear of the disc blade. A worn disc blade causes mulch hairpinning and soil buildup which results in a "bull dozing" of soil within the furrow.
In an effort to solve this problem, disc blades on agricultural tools are currently stamped out of high carbon steels and either machined or ground to obtain a sharp knife edge. The disc blades are then heat treated to a high hardness to improve resistance to wear.
Although the heretofore known disc blades have been proven to perform satisfactorily, further improvements on the durability and wear of disc blades is desired. Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is to provide a disc blade that is wear resistant and simple and economical to manufacture. Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a disc blade which retains its gauge and sharpness longer than prior known disc blades to maintain a cutting and pushing aside action of mulch and soil for more efficient planting and working of the soil. Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a disc blade that will not necessitate replacement as frequently as prior disc blades thereby requiring less agricultural equipment downtime.